


Kick It To Me

by IzzyP123



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bisexuality, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fuckbuddies, Multi, Mutual Pining, OOC-Bobby, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyP123/pseuds/IzzyP123
Summary: She checked her watch and cursed under her breath, she was late for rounds. She ran up the stairs and found her group. She stood near the back and tried to listen to the reminders. She looked across the group and found Lucas, who furrowed his brows and tapped his watch twice while shaking his head laughing. She just shrugged and waited for the announcements to be over before walking over to him.“What did I miss?”“Maybe, next time you should schedule your booty calls better” he teased as he handed her his small black notebook “but don’t worry I took notes”-on hiatus-
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Carl/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, please be gentle 😅
> 
> Sorry to all Bobby-stans.

_**10 February 2020** _

She stared at her reflection on the surface of the refrigerator and attempted to make her hair look like she hadn’t just been fucked thoroughly by the man on the other side of the room. She directed her gaze towards him and watched his toned arms as they reached up over his head to stretch, causing the muscles in his abdomen to flex. She couldn’t stop staring at him, and apparently he noticed because he chuckled, effectively breaking her trance.

“Same time tomorrow, Andi?” he asked her

“Yup, see you then, Bobby” she replied and left the kitchen before anyone could notice her

\------

Andi was a first-year surgical intern at the hospital where Bobby worked the kitchen. Being an intern meant she spent long grueling shifts at the hospital and had no time to date.

During the hospital Christmas party, she was kind of tipsy and sad about being single during the holidays when Bobby approached her. He walked over to her, wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top buttons were undone. Completely different from the whites she was used to seeing him in.

He sat next to her, their thighs touching. They made small talk for a while and next thing she knew, they were naked and sweaty in an on-call room. She didn’t really like Bobby, he was cold, callous, and didn’t have any real ambition, but the sex was great and it’s not like she had an easy time finding men who would adjust to her schedule. It was convenient since he practically lived at the hospital too. Since then, they’ve been sneaking around the hospital using each other to blow off steam.

\-------

She checked her watch and cursed under her breath, she was late for rounds. She ran up the stairs and found her group. She stood near the back and tried to listen to the reminders. She looked across the group and found Lucas, who furrowed his brows and tapped his watch twice while shaking his head laughing. She just shrugged and waited for the announcements to be over before walking over to him.

“What did I miss?”

“Maybe, next time you should schedule your booty calls better” he teased as he handed her his small black notebook “but don’t worry I took notes”

Lucas Koh was her best friend, he was a bit older because he started off as a physiotherapist before realizing he wanted to do more and go into surgery. He was the only person she told about her “relationship” with Bobby. He knew she deserved better than to just be some random guy’s plaything, but she was stubborn and if he expressed his sentiment he’d be pushing her away and he knew better.

“You’re amazing, Koh” she tiptoed and ruffled his hair

“Hey! Not the hair, mate” he said angrily as he tried to put it back in place

“Control freak” she rolled her eyes

They went about their days, did their rounds, got coffee, and went home. It was a rough day because one of her patients had coded, but she was able to get it under control.

\-----

Andi entered her flat and a large rottweiler came barreling towards her from inside.

“Hey Bailey, I hope your day went better than mine did.” she cooed as she scratched the dog’s belly.

The dog followed her as she made her way to the bathroom. She was about to step into the shower when her phone rang.

“Hey Chelsea, how a--” but she was cut off by her friend’s chatter

“Babe! Do you have plans for this Friday? Henrik and I are hosting a party and you haaaaaaave to be there. As my bra, you’re required to attend all functions I plan or will plan to ensure they are a success.”

Andi was having a hard time keeping up with the speed of Chelsea’s talking, but she had been friends with the bubbly blonde since they were toddlers and was probably the only person, other than her boyfriend, who is able to decipher her language.

“Sure, I’ll be there. What’s the occasion?”

“Andrianaaaa!!” she whined, “It’s Valentine’s Day, for crying out loud.”

“Sorry, I just lost track of the days.”

Andi wasn’t too keen on celebrating a holiday dedicated to love, considering she was single as fuck.

“Uhh Chels, won’t it be sad if I come to Valentine’s party single?”

“No, it won’t, I swear on my love for bubbly. I can set you up with one of Henrik’s single friends”

“Okay, I’m convinced. As long as he’s taller than me and doesn’t make me climb a mountain on our first date.”

“Yass! Oh, and the dress code is black, red, pink, and white.”

“See you Friday, babes”

As soon as the call ended, she played some music on her speakers and stepped into the shower. She sang along to the music as she scrubbed her body. It had taken a while, but she was beginning to love her body. She grew up thinking she was too tall, too chubby, and her boobs were too big. Over time, she grew into her appearance. She lost her baby fat, but she was still curvy in the right places. She stood tall and owned all 5 feet and 8 inches of her height. Sure, most men were intimidated by her, but she couldn’t give a shit.

She finished her shower and went to bed hoping for a fresh day to come.

_**13 February 2020** _

Lucas and Andi were in the cafeteria on their lunch break eating in silence when Lucas spoke up,

“Hey, Bambi. Wanna have dinner with me tomorrow?”

She smiled every time she heard that nickname only he used for her. He knew Bambi was one of her favorite Disney movies and he said she looked like Bambi because of her big brown eyes.

“I’ve got plans already. Sorry, love. Besides, wouldn’t you rather be on a date?”

“Who said it wasn’t gonna be a date?” he smirked

“Ha ha.. Why are you really asking?”

“Ugh fine. My friends keep trying to set me up with this girl, but I really just don’t want to go”

“Tell me about it. I swear I’m gonna die alone”

“Wait, wait-- Can we just go back to what you said? You.. have plans... On Valentine’s Day?! Has hell frozen over or am I dreaming?”

She smacked him on the side of his head and laughed.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she gave him a mischievous smile

“I would actually” he mirrored her expression

“Well, my friend has been calling me and telling me she was gonna set me up with someone and I really physically cannot say no to her. Anyway, according to her, he’s ‘absolutely dreamy ’. He’s probably shorter than me, I know it.”

They both burst into laughter. Andi always complained that all the decent guys in the world were shorter than her. She doesn’t have anything against them, she just liked the feeling of being wrapped in a large embrace. She towered over most of the girls she knew and it made her feel self-conscious at times. That’s probably why she gravitated towards friendships with guys, Chelsea being an exception of course.

“Hey, if you’d just go on a date with me you wouldn’t have a problem, would you? _AND_ you could wear heels.”

She stuck her tongue out at him but smiled. When she thought about it, Lucas was exactly her type on paper. He was a whole head taller than her, which was already a plus in her books. He was muscular, but not like those guys who looked like they spent their whole lives at the gym, his build was more athletic and natural. She could also talk to him about anything and everything, and he wouldn't judge her, whether it was to go over the steps of a knee replacement or asking if her jeans made her ass look too big. To top it all off, he was a complete gentleman in a cute old school kind of way; opening doors, dropping her off at her house after a night at the pub, letting her walk on the inner part of the sidewalk. Whoever said chivalry was dead clearly hasn’t met Lucas Koh. In a completely different world, she would be head over heels in love with the man sitting in front of her. But Andi was a realist, and she knew that Lucas saw her as nothing more than just a friend.

_**14 February [after work]** _

Andi took one last look at her outfit before leaving her flat. She kept Chelsea’s color scheme in mind when she picked her outfit. She had on a red lace bodysuit and black leather pants paired with black heels. She let her hair rest from her standard ponytail, and her natural dark waves cascaded over her shoulders. She wasn’t one for heavy makeup, just a bit of concealer under her eyes and light eyeliner and lip balm. She left food out for Bailey, then stuffed her wallet, keys, and phone into a small pouch grabbed the bottle of gin she bought for Chelsea and headed out the door.

She decided to take the bus instead of her car because she didn’t want to drive after a night of drinking. It was never safe to assume she’d end the night sober with Chelsea by her side. That girl needed a stop button sometimes. She chuckled to herself at the thought.

When the bus stopped, she got out and started walking. She thanked herself for wearing comfortable heels tonight. It wasn’t a long walk and she got to the house in 5 minutes. She rang the doorbell and the door opened almost instantly. Henrik was standing at the door wearing a pink long-sleeved sweater and a pink bow on the ponytail of his long blonde hair. Clearly, Chelsea’s doing.

“Hey Andi, you’re looking great tonight!” he said greeting her with a hug

“Thanks, Henrik, where’s Chels? I have a bottle with her name on it” she lifted the bottle in her hand

Henrik and Chelsea have been dating since uni, so Andi was fairly close to him as well. She’s spent a lot of time third-wheeling with them, but it was nice to see her oldest friend happy. Henrik was chill and laid-back, which contrasted greatly with Chelsea’s overactive and hyper self. They were a great balance for each other, she thought.

“She’s probably just around. If you catch her, tell her to come find me so I can give her her gift.”

“Will do. Where are--”

He cut her off, knowing her well enough to know what she was about to ask.

“Drinks are in the kitchen. Go help yourself” he said with a wink

“You’re great, Chels trained you well” she giggled

Andi walked in the direction of the kitchen and she saw that a fair amount of people were already there. She got to the kitchen and filled a glass with ice and mixed herself a drink. She stood there for a while leaning against the counter observing her surroundings. There was already a couple in the corner making out, the man was stocky and muscular and the girl was lean and covered in tattoos. She thought they made an odd pair but they were hot together.

“Why do they have to rub it in our faces that they love each other?”

Andi noticed that someone had appeared right next to her. She was a bombshell of a woman with her deep auburn hair and legs that went on for days. She was wearing a white latex dress that accentuated her curves perfectly and sky-high heels.

“Sorry, we haven’t met and I’m already being a bitter bitch,” she chuckled “I’m Priya. How do you know Chelsea?”

“I’m Andi. We’ve been friends since we were kids” she smiled at the memory of the first time she met 8-year-old Chelsea when she moved into the house next to hers, with her big blue eyes and missing front teeth.

“Well Andi, are you single? I’m 29, single, and frankly tired of it. I’ve got my eye on that one over there.” she pointed in the direction of the garden where a man stood chatting with a few people. He was the epitome of “tall, dark, and handsome”

“Wow…”

“Right?!”

They stayed in the kitchen with the drinks and got to know each other better. Andi found out that Priya was an estate agent and was the one who sold Chelsea and Henrik their home. She was intimidating at first, but as they drank Priya’s facade disappeared and she showed Andi her goofy and fun self. Andi knew then that they’d be good friends.

“BABE YOU’RE HERE!” Chelsea barreled towards the two girls and gave Andi a big hug. It was obvious Chelsea had started drinking way before everyone else, but it only made her more fun.

“Yeah babes I’ve just been here talking to Priya. Oh, Henrik said to go find him, said something about a present for you.”

“Let me text him and ask where he is”

She brought out her phone and tapped quickly on the screen. After a few seconds, her phone buzzed.

“Oh! Hen said your date just arrived, he’s gonna bring him this way.” The blonde beamed at her.

“So what do you know about him?” Priya asked

“I’ve only met him a few times, but I know he’s a great guy. He lived in Sweden for a while, that’s how he met Hen” Chelsea said

“Ohh is that him? He’s fit as fuck, lucky girl.” Priya’s gaze was directed behind Andi

“Yeah that’s him”


	2. Lip-locked and Loaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn’t have time to process what was happening. She just felt his strong arms lift her up, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips. He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and pressed his lips softly against hers. He swiped his tongue lightly along the seam and she parted them, letting him in. He tasted of honey and cinnamon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little steamier than the first chapter 🙊

Andi had her back to the entrance of the kitchen so she couldn’t see who they were talking about. She turned around and saw the man they were referring to. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans with a leather jacket, but most importantly he was wearing a smile that was all too familiar to her. He spoke before she could say anything,

  
  


“Chelsea, I thought you said your friend was hot. I’ve seen better.” he scrunched his face. Everyone in the room seemed to be taken aback by his candor, but he just smiled and walked towards her “Just kidding, hey there gorgeous”

“Lucas, you ass!” she shouted wrapping her arms around him as he kissed her on the cheek

“Wait, you guys know each other?” Henrik asked, looking confused

“Andi and I work at the hospital together” he explained to the group

“Mate, is she --” Henrik cut himself off when he saw Lucas glaring at him

“You and I ended up on a date after all” she winked at Lucas “Anyway, Lucas is my best friend. After you, of course, Chels” 

“You’re damn right, he comes after me” she huffed, but the blonde looked pleased and hugged her friend. 

“So Lucas, you’re pretty hot,” Priya said as she raked her eyes over him from head to toe, making him feel flustered “why are you still single?”

His normal composure returned to allow him to answer “Well, Andi doesn’t wanna date me. It’s all good though, she’ll give in sooner or later.” 

“Sweetie, you couldn’t handle me if you tried” she countered with a wink

“Oh Em Gee! You guys are too cute!! I’m just gonna wait for this to work itself out okay? Okay. You guys would have such beautiful babies” the bubbly blonde squealed 

“Hold on, babe. Don’t pressure them” Henrik said to his girlfriend as he stroked her hair

  
  


The three excused themselves to go mingle, leaving Lucas and Andi alone in the kitchen.

  
  


“I didn’t know you knew Henrik,” she asked him as she poured drinks for the two of them

“Well, he was my only friend in the city when I moved here so yeah. I didn’t know you and Chelsea were friends, I should’ve made the connection seeing as you’re both so bubbly and energetic.” his voice was dripping in playful sarcasm

  
  


Andi didn’t deny that she could be a little cynical at times. Lucas knew it was a defense mechanism. He wanted to know why she needed it, but he didn’t want to push her boundaries past what she wanted him to see. She gradually allows him to see more and more of her true self, which wasn’t an easy feat for her but there was something about him that made her feel safe. 

  
  


They chatted until they heard Chelsea announce they were going to play a game. Apparently they were gonna play spin the bottle like a bunch of teenagers. They all gathered in a circle with her in between Chelsea and Priya.

“I met him, his name is Noah” Priya whispered to Andi

“And how did it go?”

“He’s dating that girl next to him” she sighed

  
  


Andi looked over at them and saw that the girl had her long legs draped over his lap territorially. She looked at the others around her, there were probably about 15 people. Her eyes met Lucas’s across the circle and he winked at her. She felt her face heat up, but she told herself it was probably just the alcohol and they were always flirty with each other. 

  
  


“What’s up with you and Lucas? Is there something there?” Priya asked her

“Nah, he and I are just friends. I mean, he’s fit and all, but just friends..” she trailed off

“Maybe, if you say it again I’ll believe you.” she chuckled “Whatever it is, you guys have insane chemistry.”

  
  


Andi just shrugged and tried to steer the conversation in a different direction. She leaned over to Chelsea,

  
  


“Chels, could you tell me everyone’s names again. So, at least I know who I’m gonna have to kiss”

“Sure babes! So, beside me here,” she pointed her thumb over her shoulder to the couple that had their tongues in each others’ throats earlier “is Gary and Lottie. Beside Lucas, is Carl, he lives next door.” she looked at the man next to Lucas, he was lanky and awkward, in an endearing way with his raven-colored hair flopped messily on his forehead. 

  
  


Chelsea continued naming the people in the circle. Rahim, who was apparently working with Henrik on an “innovative sport” of some kind. Noah, who Priya couldn’t stop eye-fucking from across the room. Hope, who couldn’t keep her hands off of Noah even for a second.

Chelsea went on but Andi stopped paying attention. She was observing and analyzing the people in the room. She was the type of person to be stuck in her thoughts quite often, it was a nice escape from the real world at times, but there were days where she just stuck in the darkest corners of her mind, trapped and suffocating with no way out. 

  
  


“The rules are simple,” Andi came into focus at the sound of Chelsea’s voice “spin the bottle and snog whoever it lands on for 10 seconds. Alright, who wants to start us off?” 

“I’ll do it” 

  
  


Priya grabbed the bottle in the middle and spun it, it landed on Noah. She strutted across the room to him, swaying her hips. She slowly pressed her body flush to his so that her chest was rubbing against his, he placed his hands tentatively on her waist and leaned down to meet her lips. The kiss was hot and messy, they seemed to be so lost that they didn’t notice Hope clearing her throat to get their attention several times. When the ten seconds were up, a flush creeped up Noah’s neck and Hope looked like a wildcat about to attack Priya.

  
  


“Okay, who’s up next?” Priya asked as she returned to her seat 

  
  


Andi’s hand shot up, and she didn’t know why she did that because she wasn’t normally this impulsive. Priya handed her the bottle with a wink and she spun it. When it stopped, she looked in the direction the bottle was pointing in and was met by Carl’s shy smile. She used her alcohol-induced confidence to walk straight up to Carl. As she stood in front of him, she could see that his eyes were icy blue, yet held a tender warmth to them. His gaze was so intense like he could see right through her and she wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable with the feeling but kind of close to it. She broke eye contact, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was slow and light, a little too chaste for her liking. Suddenly the kiss increased in intensity and her tongue was in his mouth moving against his urgently, then the 10 seconds were up. She pulled away first and smiled shyly at him. 

  
  


“Hi, I’m Andi” 

“Pleasure to meet you, love. I’m Carl”

  
  


Everyone was cheering them on, save for Lucas who was whispering something to Henrik. The game went on and she was barely paying attention. Her gaze, constantly moving, from Carl to Lucas. Chelsea kissed Lottie. Priya kissed Rahim. Lucas kissed Henrik, which made Andi, Chelsea, and Priya squeal with delight. Before she knew it, it was Andi’s turn again. She spun the bottle and it landed on Priya. All the men in the room turned their focus on the two ladies. Andi leaned over to face Priya and whispered,

  
  


“Let's give them a show, hun”

  
  


The other girl nodded and gently placed both her hands on the sides of Andi’s face to lead her closer. Their lips melded together and Priya immediately took control. Their sizable chests both pressed up against each other and their tongues danced and twirled around. Andi gently grazed her nails down the other girl’s back and she let out a moan. Andi slowly pulled away and saw all the boys gobsmacked at the scene they just witnessed. 

  
  


“Sorry, Carl. She’s a better kisser than you”

“I- I’m n-not even mad,” he said with his eyes wide still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened

“We should be thanking you,” Gary smirked

“Luke, you’re up buddy,” Henrik said

  
  


His eyes were locked on Andi’s when he spun the bottle in a calculated move that made it land directly on her. Before she knew it, he was standing in front of her with his hands on her waist. He was so close, she could smell his aftershave. The hints of cedarwood and patchouli were so intoxicating she could no longer form a coherent thought in her mind. 

  
  


“Hold on tight, darling.” Lucas winked at her

  
  


She didn’t have time to process what was happening. She just felt his strong arms lift her up, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips. He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and pressed his lips softly against hers. He swiped his tongue lightly along the seam and she parted them, letting him in. He tasted of honey and cinnamon. She felt her head spinning, and needed to ground herself. She dug her nails into the back of Lucas’s neck making him growl, the vibrations sending tingles through her body. The kiss was becoming more and more urgent, she could feel his hands gripping her thighs harder. She didn’t even care about the people watching them anymore. 

  
  


“That’s ten!” 

  
  


She heard it, but her body was on fire. No one had ever kissed her like that before. She wanted to keep going, but Lucas pulled away and smiled at her.

  
  


“Let’s talk later,” he whispered. His warm breath ghosting on her neck made her shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has suggestions on where to take this, please let me know 😅


	3. Calm and Calculated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priya's POV

**_August 2019_ **

_I wonder what will happen first, the sun exploding into oblivion or this group of meatheads growing up? Yeah, it's probably the first one._

“You could at least try to look like you want to be here” Jakub whispered angrily beside her

Priya reluctantly plastered on a smile, but anyone could have noticed that it didn’t quite reach her eyes but her boyfriend was too busy talking to his friends to notice. He had dragged her, once again, to grab drinks with his friends. She didn’t care for them, they were obnoxious, sexist, and had the collective IQ of a grain of sand. She had to put up with them just so that she wouldn’t have to get into another screaming match with Jakub. She politely excused herself to get another drink. 

  
  


_ I need a buzz if I’m going to be dealing with these neanderthals all night. _

  
  


She was walking towards the bar, thinking about how sticky the floor was under her feet when something caught her eye, there was a person to her right that looked so familiar to her. It took some time for her brain to register who the woman in front of her was. It wasn’t until a full minute of staring that she was hit with the realization that it was not another woman looking at her, but her own reflection, she wasn’t used to the image in front of her. 

\-------------------------------------------

She was once the queen of high end fashion, her face plastered all over the city modeling the latest collections. Everything slipped away from her before she even noticed. It started off slowly with Jakub telling her that she was gaining weight, so to please him she went on diets, juice cleanses, and spent most of her time at the gym doing everything from yoga to pilates. Then, he started complaining about her clothes being too revealing, insinuating that she was trying to lure other men in. Adamant on proving her loyalty to him, she swapped out her bodycon dresses, miniskirts, and heels for sweaters, baggy jeans, and trainers so she wouldn’t stand out even a little. 

The icing on top of the cake was when he decided to pick her up from a shoot one day and saw her talking to a photographer. To anyone it probably looked innocent, but not to Jakub. She was standing about 3 feet away from him as they looked at the frames, laughing a bit at one picture where her hair got caught in her lip gloss. They got home that night at 8 and as soon as she closed the door behind her, he screamed in her face about how she was cheating on her with the photographer. He went on until 2am about how he didn’t deserve that from her because he treated her ‘so well’. Again, to please him, she quit working altogether. 

\-------------------------------------------

She took one more look at the mirror, still unable to comprehend the person she turned herself into for him. She looked into her deep chocolate eyes and saw nothing but emptiness. That was when she decided she had enough. She walked over to the table where Jakub and his friends were seated.

  
  


“I’m leaving.” 

  
  


Was all she said before she turned around and marched out the door, not even waiting for a response from him. She walked out the front door and paused to catch her breath, her heart was beating so fast and she felt dizzy. She looked back at the door one last time, part of her had really hoped that he would follow her out and beg her to stay. She wanted to feel like she was worth fighting for, but he never came. 

She called a cab and went back to their apartment. When she got there, she took her time in hauling all her belongings into her suitcase knowing that he probably wouldn’t be home until the early hours of the morning. As she packed, she looked at her belongings and noticed they were no longer vibrant hues of orange and gold, but dull greys and blacks. 

She took one last look at the ‘home’ she and Jakub shared and the only memories that had come to mind were those of her cowering in her place like a child as he scolded her. She shook her head, placed the key on the kitchen counter and left. As she was walking away from the building, she caught a glimpse from afar of Jakub entering with his hand on a woman’s lower back guiding her inside. 

  
  


_ Good riddance. _

  
  


Priya booked a room at a motel nearby. She flopped onto the bed and only then did she allow the tears she was holding back to fall. Those tears were not for Jakub and the 5 years they spent together, they were for her. She had become a shell of her former self, and she didn’t know if she could ever recover from it. After a few moments releasing all her emotions, she sat up and remembered what her dad always told her,

  
  


_ “If you want something in life, all you have to do is put your heart into it. There’s a fire in your eyes, honey, don’t ever let someone extinguish the flames.” _

  
  


“You’re right, dad,” she said to herself “from now on, no one's gonna stand in my way. If I want something, I’m gonna get it”

  
  


\-------------------------------------------

  
  


**_February 2020_ **

It had already been six months since she left Jakub and felt a million times better. She was eating better, making her curves fill back in the way they used to. She was dressing in bright colored clothes again, feeling herself slowly going back to the person she used to be. 

She was a wreck during the first month, she was moping around and constantly feeling sorry for herself. When her brother came over to help her find a new job, she wanted to protest and stay in isolation, but she knew he wouldn’t take no for an answer. He found her a job at a friend’s real estate company and she took to the job quickly, and realized she actually enjoyed it. She was finally doing something she loved again. The first house she sold was Henrik and Chelsea’s, she loved the little blonde ball of energy that was Chelsea. She felt like the younger sister she never had. They became friends so easily, she needed Chelsea’s light to brighten up the darkness she felt on the inside.

When Chelsea invited Priya to the party, she felt reluctant at first because she didn’t know if she was ready to socialize with a bunch of people she didn’t know but something inside her just couldn’t say no to Chelsea’s invitation. She felt like if she did, she’d be kicking a puppy. 

She walked into Chelsea’s house on the night of the party not knowing what to expect. She saw several couples making out and rolled her eyes. One person caught her eye, a man that stood out in a group of people. He looked at her and a smile appeared on his face, he winked before turning his attention back to his conversation. 

  
  


_ I need a cold shower… or booze… Probably the kitchen.  _

  
  


She walked into the kitchen to see another woman who looked repulsed at what she was staring at. Priya walked up to her and introduced herself, they chatted for a while and Chelsea came over to join them.

  
  


_ Andi seems like a nice girl, I wouldn’t mind being her friend. God knows I need more of those. _

  
  


She was taken by surprise when Henrik walked in with a man who could only be described as a sex god. 

  
  


_ Would it be weird if I ripped his clothes off right here? Yeah? Okay, but he is a bit of me that’s for sure. _

  
  


She mentally undressed him in her mind, until she saw him kiss Andi on the cheek. A pit grew in her stomach but she couldn’t tell what the feeling was. She left the two in the kitchen, in search of the man she saw earlier. She realized she needed to pee, she went in the direction of the guest bathroom. When she turned the corner, she almost bumped into a wall?

When she looked up, she saw the man from earlier looking at her chuckling.

“Oh sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going. Hi, I’m Noah.”

“It’s alright, Noah. I’m--”

  
  


She was cut off by someone calling out Noah’s name. She heard the clicking on heels approaching and a woman came into view and linked her arm with Noah’s. She was tall and overly cocky, just the type of girl Priya strived not to be.

  
  


“Noah! There you are, everyone is gathering for a game. Oh hi, I didn’t see you there. I’m Hope, Noah’s girlfriend”

_ Why don’t you piss all over him, while you’re at it? _

“I’m Priya, did you say games?” she said as she excused herself

  
  


She made her way back to the common area and planted herself next to Andi to tell her about the encounter with Noah and Godzilla. She was chatting to Andi and Chelsea while looking around the room until her eyes, once again, landed on Lucas. His gaze never left Andi, even when they were separated. The feeling in her gut intensified, but she still didn’t know what it meant. 

She started the game off and immediately aimed the spin of the bottle in Noah’s direction.

  
  


_ Success! Let me just put these tits to good use, and show him what he’s missing out on. Take that, Hope. _

  
  


After kissing Noah, she shot Hope a glance and made her way back to her place. It wasn’t until she snogged Andi that she realized what the feeling was. After their kiss, all the boys’ attention was on Andi and not her. She was jealous and angry. She just couldn’t understand what it was about this girl that had captured the attention of all these people. 

  
  


_ I’m just as hot as she is, what does she have that I don’t? _

  
  


The feeling only intensified when she saw Andi and Lucas snogging. Priya was so attracted to Lucas, but he didn’t even look in her direction as long as Andi was in the room. She didn't have anything against Andi, she just thought that if Andi could get Lucas, so could she, and she was determined to prove it. 

  
  


_ I would be better for him. _

  
  


She knew from the look in Andi’s eyes that she had feelings for her friend, and he probably felt the same way but never acted on it. 

  
  


_ Is she daft? If a guy was that hot and wanted me, I’d ride him like a motorbike. She needs to learn how to take what she wants before it’s too late.  _

  
  


After everyone had dispersed, Priya found Lucas in the garden talking to Henrik. 

  
  


“Hey Henrik, I think Chelsea needs you,” she said as she walked over

“Alright, thanks Priya”

  
  


She waited until he was out of earshot before she looked directly at Lucas. He had a confused look on his face.

  
  


“And here I thought I’d never get you alone,” she said in a slow sultry tone

“Why is that?” 

  
  


She took a step closer to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Carl and Andi stepping out into the garden, laughing so she took the opportunity. She got on her tiptoes and leaned in to kiss him. She glanced back in Andi’s direction and saw her watching them. Lucas gently pushed her off him.

  
  


“What was that for?” there was a slight edge to his voice when he spoke

“Just wanted to know what it would feel like”

“Priya, you’re beautiful, but I- I kind of have feelings for someone and I really don’t wanna fuck it up”

“Are you sure she feels the same way?”

  
  


She pointed toward the entrance to the garden and his whole body sagged as he saw Andi walking back inside with Carl’s arm around her shoulder.

_ Priya - 1 _


	4. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going back to the start of Lucas and Andi's friendship

_**5 August 2019** _

_**6:45AM** _

Andi tied up her hair, changed into her scrubs, and left the locker room. She entered the conference hall and took in her surroundings, a big room full of strangers. There was a woman standing on a podium towards the front of the room, adjusting the microphone. She was about 5 feet flat, but she seemed to be the most intimidating person in the world. Her red hair was tied up in a tight bun on the top of her head and her glasses were perched on her nose. Overall, she kind of looked like a scary phoenix and the school principal rolled into one. 

_Fresh start, Andi. You’ve got this_

“Alright, fresh meat! I’m May, I’m the intern coordinator for the year. Line up by surname in alphabetical order. Count off by two’s and whoever you’re with is your partner for the rest of the month. After that, you can choose who you’d like to partner up with.”

She made her way towards the middle of the line where the marker for surnames starting with “L” was placed. There was a woman standing at the front of the line with a sour look on her face. 

_Someone’s cleary, not a morning person_

She tapped the woman on the shoulder and asked, “Sorry, but what’s your surname?”  
The woman just scoffed and glared at her “Don’t you know who I am?”

Andi just gave her a puzzled look in response. 

“Are we supposed to?” A low voice spoke up from behind Andi.

She turned and almost bumped into the man standing behind her. He was wearing the same scrubs and coat as her, but it looked so much better on him. The thin fabric barely concealed his muscular chest. She looked up at him to examine his face, it looked like it was chiseled by Zeus himself. His hair was perfectly coiffed and his mouth looked like it was permanently fixed in a mischievous smirk like he knew something no one else did. His chocolate brown eyes were searching her face as well, for what she didn’t know.

_This man is human, right? Just checking._

He winked at her and she felt her face turn bright red - she always hated how easy it was for her face to turn red. He spoke again before she could-

“Lucas Koh, and you are?” he held out his hand  
The girl behind her cleared her throat and extended her hand, reaching over Andi to shake his, “I’m Blake Leonards, social media influencer, but you can call me whatever you want”  
“Pleasure to meet you, Whatever”

He reluctantly took her hand to shake it, only glancing at her for a second before returning his attention to Andi. Blake huffed, not seeming pleased at his reaction, and wandered off. 

“You still haven’t told me your name, you know?” he told the girl  
“I know” she smirked   
He was still staring at her without speaking.   
“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer” she teased  
“They’re so big,” he commented  
“Look. Lucas is it? If that’s how you get a girl into bed, that’s fantastic for you but-”  
“Get your mind out of the gutter, Bambi. I was talking about your eyes.”  
“Bambi?”  
“Yeah, you know, like the movie? You sort of look like a baby deer, but like- ”

She looked at him, puzzled, still trying to size up the man in front of her. She wasn't sure if he was confident or cocky. 

“One!” he said out of nowhere  
“Two!” she replied without breaking eye contact  
“Guess it’s you and me, Bambi”   
“Guess so”

May stepped onto the podium again when the count off was through. She cleared her throat before he spoke.

“Now that you have your partner with you, get to know them. You have an hour to disperse and get to know your partner, they will be your lifeline. For the next month, you will be joined at the hip. You will do everything from eating to studying to crying together. If your partner is anywhere, and I mean anywhere, you should know their whereabouts. Got it? Good. Be back here by 8:00, on the dot.”

Lucas motioned towards the doors and she followed him, not knowing where he was leading her. They stopped in front of a fire escape, he pushed the door open and sat on the first step and made space for her to sit. The stairwell was dark and the one light that illuminated the area they were in flickered every few seconds. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“This looks like the beginning of a slasher movie, seems kind of dangerous” she commented before taking a seat  
“And yet, you’re here sitting down comfortably next to me. I’m beginning to think you like a bit of danger, Bambi”  
“Maybe I do.” she felt herself giving in to his game but quickly cut herself off “Now, stop flirting and tell me about yourself”  
“Bold of you to assume I was flirting”  
She raised an eyebrow at him  
“Okay fine, guilty,” he said in surrender as his cheeks turned light pink  
“The way I see it,” she said exasperatedly “I don’t really like you very much. You’re arrogant, and you seem to think you can get anything you want in life because you’re gorgeous, and I don’t like that very much. I prefer hard work and perseverance, can we just be civil for the rest of the month then you don’t have to speak to me again.”

_Did I just call him gorgeous? Wtf, Andi?!_

He was so confused with her statement, not knowing how she was able to insult and compliment him in the same sentence. She started to stand up but he pulled her back down. She looked at him and his eyes softened and looked almost sorry? The expression on his face looked sincere so she sat back down and sighed.

_I should give him a chance. No one does well with first impressions anyway, I know I don't._

“Look I’m sorry for how I’ve come across, but I would really like to be friends if that’s alright with you-”  
“Andriana,” she said softly  
“What?”  
“My name. Andriana Lafuerza”  
“That’s a beautiful name. Are you Spanish?”  
“I grew up in Madrid, yes”  
“What brought you all the way here then?”  
“I just needed a change of scenery”  
“I get what you mean. I used to be a physiotherapist but I felt like it wasn’t going anywhere. I wanted to make a bigger difference in people’s lives. I know therapy is important too, but I just didn’t like being stuck in the same room the whole day. You know?”  
“So being in an operating room the whole day is a completely different thing then?” she snickered  
“Completely,” he said with a serious expression, but the corners of his mouth turned up 

After that, Andi loosened up a little but her guard was still firmly in place. She only let him in a little, just to give him an idea of who she was, but not the whole package. She didn’t like it when people knew things that they could hold against her. He talked mostly and told her about himself, he was originally from Oxford, he preferred dogs over cats, he had a younger sister named Maggie

  
**_7:45 AM_ **

“We should be heading back to the group, but it was really nice getting to know you, Koh” she smiled genuinely at him  
“Likewise, Lafuerza” he held out his hand to help her up

She took a second to decide if she wanted to take the hand he offered but did so anyway. He seemed to be hiding something beneath the surface

_You’re a mystery, Dr. Koh…_

  
_**19 August 2019** _

It had been two weeks since the start of their internship. Andi and Lucas seemed to be getting along really well. They took their breaks together, and in their spare time, they bonded over things like old music and traveling. When they were working, they communicated quite well. They seemed to be able to decipher what the other was thinking especially when interacting with patients.   
After a particularly grueling shift, Andi headed to the locker room after everyone had left. She entered the room and saw a figure hunched over an armchair in the corner, she turned on the lights to find that it was Lucas. He looked up as she approached him, his eyes were bloodshot. She stood in front of him and he directed his gaze to the floor. 

_He looks like he’s either been crying or he hasn’t slept in a week, probably both. What day is it? Monday. Yeah, both._

“Hey, Koh. What’s the matter?” she said   
“I-- I don’t know what to do,”  
She waited for him to continue  
“The wife of one of our patients came up to me screaming because her husband had died on the table. She was getting mad at me as if I killed him myself when I wasn’t even in the vicinity of the OR. It was such a horrid feeling, I can’t imagine what it would be like if he was actually my patient. I don’t think I could live with the guilt. I didn’t know what I was getting myself into…”  
“Lucas,” she crouched down so they were at eye level “that feeling comes with the territory. You should know that by now. I’m not trying to invalidate your feelings, but I’m saying it does happen. Sometimes, things aren’t necessarily your fault, but you feel the guilt. The only thing you can do is, when the time comes that it’s your turn to operate, you give it everything you’ve got. So that _if_ by chance, you have a patient that doesn’t make it, you can say with a clear conscience that you did everything you possibly could. Alright?”

He finally looked up at her and cleared his throat,

“Well, you probably think I’m all soft now. Don’t you?”  
“Actually, it did make me change my thoughts about you-”  
His eyebrows furrowed and he looked away  
“It showed me that you’re actually human and that you care. Other people wouldn’t have even given it a second thought, but you felt it deep inside you. Use that, use it to work harder and be better, so you never have to feel that again.”   
“Thank you. Really. That helped me a lot”  
“Anytime, Koh. Just remember, the lows may be low, but the highs are higher than you can imagine”

She looked at him and for the first time, she didn’t see a spoiled, cocky guy. She saw someone that was hurt for someone that was hurting and empathetic doctor. That moment there was the one that flipped the switch from them becoming work partners, to friends. 

“How do you do that?”  
“Do what?”  
“Just have the right answer for everything.” he finally smiled  
“It’s a talent,” she winked and walked to the showers

 _I’ve never seen someone so upset about something they didn’t do. I was wrong about him, he seems like a good person afterall_.

  
_**2 September 2019** _  
**_2:15 PM_ **

Andi and Lucas were eating lunch in the break room with the other interns. Andi was quickly devouring a cheeseburger with a chocolate milkshake while Lucas was eating fish and chips next to her like a normal human. It was always like that with them, Bambi would take a few chips from Lucas’s plate and he would try to drink from the milkshake in front of her.

_He never tries to get a bite of my burger, smart lad._

“Do you two ever stop eating? It’s kind of gross” Blake spat out from the other side of the table

Andi and Lucas, with their mouths still full of food, looked at each other and simultaneously flipped her off. Everyone in the room laughed when Blake’s face contorted in anger, but her expression changed into one of worry once May walked into the room. When May appeared, it was always because there was an announcement or someone was in trouble. Mostly the latter. 

“Alright interns, today marks your one month in the hospital. That means, you can either switch to be with someone you work with better or you can stay in your pairs. The next pairing will be permanent for the rest of your internship. I need the names of all the people who have partnered up e-mailed to me by 5 PM, today. That’s all”

Andi looked around the room at the people going off in pairs. She realized the only friend she had made other than Lucas was one of the nurses on the 7th floor, Arjun. She was only friends with Arjun because he referred her to a breeder when she mentioned she wanted to get a dog. She only knew the other interns by name, save for Blake, but Andi would rather be partnered with a hungry mountain lion than her. Her eyes landed on Lucas, who looked like he was thinking the same thing in his head.

“You and me, Koh?”   
“What makes you so sure someone hasn’t already asked me to partner up with them?”  
She looked at him with her eyebrow raised  
“Okay. Okay. Stop it!”  
“Stop what?”  
“Looking at me like that,” he pointed at her face, “you’re making me want to tell you about the time I wet myself in the first grade and my mom had to bring me a new pair of trousers… See!!!”

She laughed so hard, she couldn’t breathe.

“I didn’t make you tell me anything. You did that yourself” she said as her laughing subsided  
“Do you want me to send in the email?”  
“Yeah, go for it”

They went back to their lunch. One of the other interns stood on a chair and cleared his throat to get the attention of the room. When it didn’t work, Andi felt sorry for him and decided to help him out.

“Oi! Shut it!” she shouted from her seat  
“Thanks, Andi. Anyway, Felix is inviting everyone for drinks tonight at On-Call to celebrate our first month as interns”

On-Call was a bar down the road from the hospital where the staff usually goes to drink after long shifts. It was probably a doctor that named it so that if they needed an excuse to get out of something without lying they could just say “On-Call tonight, sorry”. 

“Koh,” she whispered, “Which one is Felix?”  
“That’s Felix”  
He pointed to the blue-haired intern making the announcement  
“He refers to himself in the third person?”  
A horrified expression crossed her face, which made Lucas chuckle in response  
“You know I’m not going if you aren’t right?” he asked  
“Yup. We should go and befriend the other interns. I might need to fill the bench so that I have a sub if I get tired of you”   
“You’re never going to get tired of me, you know that right? Even if you did, you know the story about me wetting myself. If you left me, I’d have to kill you”  
“I’m so afraid,” she said rolling her eyes

But she was afraid. She was afraid that he would get tired of her and leave just as everyone else in her life had done. She was scared that he’d eventually see that he was better off without her dragging him down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and Kudos are greatly appreciated 💞
> 
> If anyone is willing to help me figure my writer's block out, shoot me a message please 😫


	5. Tequila and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little tequila-induced fun never hurt anyone. I think? 😅

_**2 September 2019** _  
**_7:30 PM_ **

“Are you going straight to the bar or are you gonna go home first?” Andi asked Lucas as they were heading out the main entrance of the hospital

“Probably home first. What about you?”

“Me as well, I’m walking this way” she pointed behind her to the right 

“Me too. I live just a few blocks away”

They walked for a while until they reached Andi’s building.

“This is me. I’ll see you later?”

“Sure, I’ll pick you up in about 30? I'm just around the corner”

“You know I take like 5 minutes to get ready right?”

“I mean for me. It isn’t easy to look this good, love.” he flashed her a smile

“It is for me” she winked at him

With that, she left to get ready. She put her hair in a bun and took a quick shower. She picked out a pair of white jeans, a black off-shoulder top, and low-heeled sandals, then put on some light makeup. She got dressed quickly and let her hair down, her natural waves displayed. 

  
She left her flat with 12 minutes to spare. When she got downstairs, Lucas wasn’t there yet, so she brought out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. It was cool out and she regretted not taking a jacket with her, but it was already too late to go back up because she didn’t want Lucas teasing her about it. She took a long drag, letting the smoke fill her lungs before exhaling. 

“You know, smoking kills,” Lucas said as he walked up to her

“And?” she held out her hand offering it to him. Instead of taking it, he held her wrist and brought her hand up to his mouth. His lips were touching her fingers,

_How are his lips so soft? Why am I thinking about his lips? Andi, control yourself._

“Touche,” he said as he exhaled

“Do you want me to call a cab or do you wanna walk?” she asked as she flicked the cigarette away

“I’ve got a better idea” 

He led her towards the sidewalk where a bright red Ducati was parked. 

“Are you okay with this?” he asked as he sat down, taking the spare helmet out of the tail bag. 

She thought for a moment, examining the vehicle. 

“If you aren’t comfortable, we can always just walk-” he offered

“Is this a V4 or a V4S?”

“V4, will a full Termi-. Wait, how do you know that?”

“Better suspension right? I’m not just a pretty face you know?”

  
She didn’t wait for him to reply, she just put on the helmet and sat behind him.

“Hold on tight,” he said before he started the bike

The engine roared to life, as they started moving she felt off-balance. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. The act confirmed her suspicion that Lucas was, in fact, chiseled from marble.

“Don’t enjoy yourself too much over there” she shouted, not knowing if he could hear her

They got to the bar in no time at all, she stepped off the bike gracefully and took off her helmet. Her hair got kind of messy so she bunned it before turning to Lucas. He took off his helmet and it didn’t look like there was a single hair out of place. 

_It isn’t fair now, is it? How does he not have helmet hair? God has his favorites and Lucas Koh is one of them._

They looked up at the sign, it looked like any typical pub. There was a neon sign with a stethoscope next to the name of the bar. They entered not knowing what to expect. 

_This looks like the inside of the interns’ lounge except everyone is ~~puking~~ , ~~in the middle of an emotional breakdown~~ , ~~flirting with each other~~ , dancing._

“Do you want anything to drink?” Lucas asked her

“I could do with a Margarita, without ice, or lime juice…”

“So, tequila?”

“You got it” she giggled

“Alright, let’s head to the bar then” 

He led her to the bar with his hand on her lower back, she tried not to think anything of it. When they got there he placed their orders and sat down on a stool next to her.

“Do you drink a lot?” he asked

“Depends on your definition of a lot” she smirked

“Well, could you outdrink me?” 

“Maybe,” she said nonchalantly

“Are you willing to test out that theory?”

“Perhaps”

“You’re on, Lafuerza”

Their drinks arrived, he took one and handed her another. 

“Alright, cheers then. To our first month as interns”

“To our first month” she echoed

She downed her shot as she looked Lucas straight in the eye without making a face. He winced as the liquor burned his throat.

“I’m beginning to rethink my life decisions,” he said looking at her skeptically

“Why is that?”

“My dad says that any girl who doesn’t make a face when drinking tequila is completely mental and that I should run for the hills”

“He’s probably right,” she said nonchalantly

“We’ll have to see about that”

They were on their 8th(?) shot when Andi saw Blake enter and start looking around.

“Quick, Blake at 6 o’clock” she whispered

“Nope, not in the mood for that,” he replied, ducking his head a bit

As if some higher power, or probably the DJ, had answered their prayers, the music changed to a more upbeat song. Lucas looks to Andi,

“Do you dance, Bambi?”

“Vamos!”

She knew she needed to slow down on the drinking because when she’s approaching the line from tipsy to drunk, her brain reverts back to functioning in Spanish. He took her hand and brought her to a space on the floor where they couldn’t be seen from Blake’s side of the room. The music playing had a slight R&B feel to it. They stood in front of each other, leaving a small gap between their bodies. 

She didn’t realize the DJ switched the track midway through the song into one with a more Latin vibe to it. Lucas narrowed her eyes at heer

“Can you keep up?” she asked

“I’ll try,” he said with a devilish grin

He moved to pull her body flush to his, and rested his hand underneath her shoulder, then took her right hand in his left. 

_If there’s one thing I’m good at…_

He started moving his hips to the music.

_Oh, so he’s leading? Wow, his shoulders feel so sturdy._

He spun her around and rolled his body against hers

_Gotta give it to him, he knows his bachata. Mirarme, chiquito._

She did a number of spins and body rolls, and his body was following hers. His footwork wasn’t as good but it was enough for him not to break the rhythm. They moved well together. With him being this close, she couldn’t help but watch him. How he moved so fluidly, how long his eyelashes were, how his mouth quirked up when he realized she was staring. He didn’t say anything. When the music stopped, they just stood there in each others’ arms. 

_This boy is unreal._

He placed a hand on her cheek, still looking at her eyes.

“There you are!”

Both their faces mirrored each other in a look of disgust knowing who was standing next to them, but Lucas, ever the polite one was the first to answer,

“Good evening, Blake. How are we doing tonight?”

“Better, now that I’ve found you” 

She was looking at him and batting her eyelashes like a schoolgirl.

_This girl knows how to ruin a moment_

“Blake, one of the others came up to me earlier asking for your number,” Andi said

“Really? Was it the tall one or the short blue-haired child?” 

“The tall one, definitely. He was asking around if you were single” she added

“Well, I shouldn’t keep my public waiting” she walked away looking like a woman on a mission with her hips swaying side to side

“When did he ask about her? I was with you the whole time” Lucas asked when she was out of earshot, to which Andi just shrugged and smiled “Cheeky” 

The pair went back to the bar, drank more and got to know each other better

“Where did you learn how to dance like that?” she asked

“I moved around a lot when I was younger, because of my dad’s work. So I lived in South America for a little while, and picked it up there.”

“Tell me more,”

“Well, it was lonely being the new guy so often, but I did make a lot of good friends”

“Do you still keep in touch?”

“We still talk or play games online”

“Speaking of socializing. You know we were supposed to make other friends tonight” she remarked

“Eh, they’re boring”

“How do you know? You haven’t talked to anyone else”

“Well, you’re not boring and I’m fine with that”

At around midnight, Andi noticed that Lucas was starting to look blurry.

“Bambi, drink some water”

“No! You make drunk people drink water. No estoy borracha”

“Okay fine. Don’t blame me tomorrow when you have a headache”

_He’s so caring and cute. His lips look so soft too. I like how he calls me Bambi, I feel all melty and stuff. He’s nice. Can we keep him?_

"Do you have siblings?" he asked

"No, I'm an only child. You?"

"I have an older sister, I think she'd like you" 

She rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed that way for a while, just listening to the music. 

“Luke,” 

"Yeah?"

“I’m knackered, could you take me home?”

“Of course, love”

They stood up and she wobbled a little so he kept her steady with an arm around her waist.

“You’re leaving already?” she heard Blake’s voice approach as they were leaving the bar

“Yeah, I’m taking Andi home” Lucas replied

Andi tuned out and decided to look through her phone, but she focused her attention on trying to stand without her knees buckling and she only picked up on part of their conversation.

Blake lowered her voice, “The other and I were wondering, are you and her like a thing?”

“... just friends… trust me”

_Just friends..._

That was the last thing she remembered from that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, leave Kudos and comments please 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably incorporate more of Bobby later on, just not yet.
> 
> No idea where this is going yet and I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue it but we'll see. Comments are greatly appreciated 😅


End file.
